As a member of the Central Oncology Group, to participate in cooperative protocol studies, particularly concerned with solid tumors. Locally, to centralize and coordinate the clinical research and therapeutic programs of the various interested services within our institution. Through this multidisciplined effort, to increase our number of cancer patients available for cooperative group studies as outlined in the proposed grant. With a coordinated intramural approach and participation in group studies, to effectively improve cancer patient care, provide avenues for subsequent ancillary studies and develop programs for education at undergraduate and postgraduate levels.